Problem: $h(x) = -7x$ $f(n) = n+h(n)$ $ h(f(1)) = {?} $
Answer: First, let's solve for the value of the inner function, $f(1)$ . Then we'll know what to plug into the outer function. $f(1) = 1+h(1)$ To solve for the value of $f$ , we need to solve for the value of $h(1)$ $h(1) = (-7)(1)$ $h(1) = -7$ That means $f(1) = 1-7$ $f(1) = -6$ Now we know that $f(1) = -6$ . Let's solve for $h(f(1))$ , which is $h(-6)$ $h(-6) = (-7)(-6)$ $h(-6) = 42$